


I Dreamt that you Loved me (It was my Mistake)

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: Akaashi spent half of his life wishing he could remember his soulmate, and when he could, he spent the other half wishing he couldn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makichansenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/gifts).



 

     Akaashi learned about soulmates at fourteen years old. He was having a normal conversation with Bokuto, when he mentioned dreaming about the same person every night, and the older boy had shaken him in his excitement.

 

     “If you dream about someone every night, then they’re your soulmate! Akaashi! That’s so cool!” Bokuto had screamed.

 

     Akaashi blinked and pulled Bokuto’s hands from his shoulder.

 

     “I thought that was just a myth.”

 

     Bokuto shook his head, “Nope! It’s a lot more rare than it used to be, but it still happens. And it happened to you! Akaashi! That’s so cool!”

 

     Looking back, Akaashi can’t find it in himself to agree. He can never remember the dreams, just flashes of a familiar smile that he forgets upon waking, and conversations lost to his subconscious.

 

     He used to try to gasp onto every little detail of the dreams that he could remember, even making himself late to school on a few occasions; still, he lost it all by lunch time.

 

     It was frustrating, and he could feel himself becoming more bitter about it every day. He avoided talking about it, and rarely (if ever) enabled his team’s need to know what it was like.

 

     The only person he confided in at all was Bokuto, because despite quite possibly being the loudest creature on earth, he could keep a secret if it was important. He listened to Akaashi talk, and tried to convince him that soulmates aren’t all bad.

 

     _He was wrong_ , Akaashi thinks, watching his soulmate stride confidently over to someone else and kiss them. _So very wrong._

 

     When he and Bokuto first walked into The Black Bullet, Akaashi knew. He recognized the hair, the smirk and his graceful way of walking, despite all of his long limbs.

 

     Kuroo Tetsurou is Akaashi’s soulmate. Kuroo Tetsurou is dating someone that is not him, and he is very, very much in love.

 

     Before finding out about Yaku, Akaashi had thought about saying something. Bokuto encouraged it, while they waited for Kuroo to come back and give Bokuto his first tattoo – a small owl perched on a volleyball on the inside of his right wrist – and in the midst of his gathering courage to say it, a smaller man had come running in, pressing a quick kiss to Kuroo’s lips before taking off up the steps.

 

     Kuroo had watched Yaku off with a fond smile on his lips, and Akaashi pretended like his stomach wasn’t twisted in knots; like Kuroo hadn’t given him the same smile in his dream the night before.

 

     “I can’t wait to meet you,” Dream Kuroo had murmured, kissing along Akaashi’s jaw.

 

     Akaashi’s not sure why he let himself believe it, even for a second.

 

-

 

     Akaashi goes back to the shop every time Bokuto finds a new tattoo or piercing he wants. It’s frequent enough that Kuroo starts joining them for drinks, and then the movies, and then they’re shared apartment.

 

     Along with the new addition of the tattoo artist, is his boyfriend, Yaku and his childhood best friend, Kenma.

 

     Akaashi likes them enough, though he has such a pettiness streak that he keeps Yaku distant enough that they can be friendly without having to be friends.

 

     Kenma makes him uneasy. He’d had his golden eyes on him for a second before he gave him a look like he _knew._ That he saw all of the nights Akaashi spent with Kuroo, just to wake up and watch him love someone else.

 

     He tells Bokuto eventually, has to after he gets drunk enough to start a fight with Yaku, because that’s not like him. He’s always level headed, even when intoxicated, and for him to snap like that must mean that somethings wrong, and _tell me, Akaashi, please; don’t you trust me?_

     He offers to hang out with them less, but Akaashi doesn’t want to burden anyone. Bokuto gives him a few weary looks, but he doesn’t push it.

 

     Kuroo asks about it, eventually, because he’d never seen Akaashi be so mean, especially with no obvious reason to be. All it does and make him lash out more, and he slams the front door as fast as he can, to avoid seeing Kuroo’s disappointed and hurt look.

 

     He sees it anyways, in his dreams later, but at least there he can smooth his thumb across Kuroo’s worried brow and kiss the pout away. Kuroo wraps him up in his arms, and he wills himself to not wake up.

 

     “I don’t want to go,” Kuroo mutters, but he’s already fading, “I wish I could remember you when I wake up.”

 

     Akaashi laughs, because he wishes he _couldn’t_ remember, and Kuroo looks hurt again. This time, there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

 

-

     The first time Akaashi sees Kuroo’s place, it’s because he and Yaku have broken up. They hadn’t really talked since their small fight, if you could even call it that, and he feels so out of place.

 

     He’d called Bokuto when they left the movie theater, and all the crying had Bokuto worried. He dragged Akaashi along without asking for his permission, and he really wishes he had.

 

     Akaashi was half the reason they broke up, apparently. He doesn’t remember the details, something about Kuroo standing up for him when they talked about the fight at the bar. He _really_ shouldn’t be here.

 

     Bokuto leaves them to use the restroom, but he pleads with Akaashi with his eyes; he wants them to talk.

 

     Akaashi sits on the edge of Kuroo’s couch, stiff enough for his muscles to strain with the effort. Kuroo’s eyes trail down his frame, and he expects Kuroo to yell at him.

 

     Kuroo stood up for him, and he can’t even spit out a proper apology.

 

     _Pathetic._

“You’ve always looked really familiar to me,” Kuroo says quietly, “are you sure we haven’t met before?”

 

     Akaashi side-eyes him.

 

     “We dream together, sometimes,” he says, and he leaves Kuroo’s apartment before he can react, and waits in Bokuto’s car.

 

-

 

     Kuroo’s waiting for him that night, sitting on the pavement in front of his and Bokuto’s shared apartment. If it weren’t for the perfectly circular clouds in the sky, and the blue leaves on the trees, Akaashi might’ve been able to fool himself into thinking that it was real life.

 

     But the edges of the world are blurry, and he only feels like he’s half in control of his actions, so he knows he’s asleep.

 

     Slowly, Akaashi makes his way over to Kuroo. His footsteps feel like roaring thunder in his ears, but Kuroo doesn’t look up until he’s sitting next to him.

 

     “Akaashi,” Kuroo says.

 

     Akaashi nods slowly in confirmation.

 

     “Are you disappointed that it’s me?” he blurts out, but Kuroo is still repeating his name. “What are you doing?”

 

     Kuroo reaches out and gently takes Akaashi’s face in between his palms.

 

     “I don’t want to forget you anymore,” he whispers, “I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I’m so sorry, Akaashi.”

 

     Akaashi swallows harshly.

 

     “It’s okay,” he says.

 

     “It’s not,” Kuroo says, “It’s not, but I’m going to fix it. I promise.”

 

     “I believe you,” Akaashi murmurs, and rests his forehead against Kuroo’s.

 

     “I have to go now,” Kuroo says, “I have a client at eight.”

 

     “Okay,” he says, but Kuroo is already gone.

 

-

 

     The next time they see each other in person is awkward. Neither of them seem to know what to say, even with a few drinks in both of them.

 

     Eventually, while Akaashi fiddles with his own fingers, and Kenma only half-pretends to listen to Bokuto’s rambling while he leans against his boyfriend’s, Oikawa, side, Kuroo grows tired of the awkward feeling.

 

     He lunges across the table, and presses his lips to Akaashi in a quick, graceful motion that screams Kuroo.

 

     Bokuto cheers, and Kenma murmurs, “Finally.”

 

     Oikawa whines and pulls on Kenma’s sleeve, begging for a kiss so he can’t be outdone by his old college roommate.

 

     Akaashi doesn’t hear any of it; he’s too focused on it being _real,_ that he’s _awake_ , and Kuroo is here and he remembers him.

 

     Kuroo remembers him, and he’s disappointed that it’s Akaashi he’s been dreaming about, and it all feels too good to be true.

 

     He thinks he must’ve said it out loud, because Oikawa has stopped whining and started watching, and Kuroo pinches his palm and quietly says, “You’re not dreaming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, here's 1/3 Christmas presents for my friend!!! 
> 
> as always, i'm @pastel-oikawa on tumblr. :*


End file.
